


Red Skies

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Smallville, V (2009)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zod had longed for a red sky but Anna's "gift" is now more of like a curse<br/>Set just after Smallville 9.15 Conspiracy and V 1.12 Red Sky; because all aliens have an obsession with turning our skies red</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Skies

**Author's Note:**

> for the "100_tales" prompt #013 red

Zod had longed for a red sky since he understood that this was what would finally activate his powers, the gifts Kal-El possessed under the yellow sun, but were lost to him by virtue of Jor-El's manipulations.

Kal-El was currently nowhere to be found; as Zod understood it, he'd gotten his panties in a bunch when he'd seen Lisa, the daughter of the Visitor leader, Anna. Maybe he'd kidnapped the girl to talk to her, maybe he'd gone off-world somehow to track down the mysterious Kara that Lisa supposedly resembled, maybe he'd even been captured by the lizards.

Yes, Tess Mercer knew the Visitors weren't what they appeared, and so Zod knew, by virtue of their pillow talk. Zod wasn't sure what the Visitors wanted but he was suspicious. The only aliens meant to rule to Earth were his people.

There was one small problem with this latest development that should have made Zod ecstatic. One drop of Kal-El's blood had finally turned Zod into the superhuman he'd been destined to become. And now that bitch-queen Anna had turned the sky red, and he was left powerless once more.


End file.
